


Dreaming of you

by yami_sango



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love someone, you say it, right then, out loud. Otherwise, the moment just passes you by."</p><p>Collection of Hetalia one-shots. [Various/You]<br/>Italy up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocean View [England]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

 **Title:** Ocean View  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** England/You  
**Spoilers:** Nope!  
**Warnings:** Angst

This was a request from someone on deviantart. :D

xoxoxox

His meeting with her seemed like what people would call destiny now that he looks back at their fateful meeting almost a year ago to this day.

_”Sir?!,” A concerned voice called out. “S-Sir?!,” Arthur swore it was a voice of an angel. He felt his body being rolled over. His upper body was on the shore, the bottom still in the water._

_The owner of the voice gasped. He slowly opened his eyes; blinking slowly trying to regain his vision groaning at the light that shined in his eyes. What in the world happened? One moment he was swimming near the shore the next here he was. He vaguely remembered the waves becoming more powerful, a storm had been coming in. He foolishly ignored all warnings._

_“You’re…” He saw a pair of shocked _color_ eyes staring back into his own green orbs. “You’re…,” the she repeated, “A Merperson…”_

_Arthur quickly sat up only to groan in pain, falling back into the sand. He clutched his right arm, he had really done a number on his self._

_“Don’t move too quickly!” The unknown woman scolded him. “You’re going to only end up hurting yourself.” She stood up, “Stay here,” she pointed to a small beach house. “I live there. I’m just going get supplies to make a splint for your arm.” She gave him a reassuring smile before darting away._

He smiled at the memory. She had returned shortly with supplies to temporarily hold his arm in place. Over the coming days he had found out that she recently moved into the dwelling that overlooked the ocean. It had belonged to her grandmother who had passed a few years prior, the woman, _Name_ , had finally convinced her mother to let her reside there.

_Name grinned jumping up from her sitting spot on the small rock peninsula. “When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a pirate.” She covered one eye with her hand, grabbing a small piece of driftwood with her free hand. She thrusted it forward, tilting her head to glance down at the blonde. “I wanted to sail the seven seas! Arrgh Matey!” She laughed, swinging the makeshift sword one last time. “Be a pirate captain of my own ship!”_

_“But…” She plopped down none too gently, wincing before rolling over to lay her stomach._

_“But?” Arthur folded his arms across the rocks, letting his tail float behind him._

_She folded one arm in front over her, placing the other on the surface of the water, sliding it across. “But…” Her brows furrowed recalling the lonely days she spent at this very house until she found her beloved books, “Then I discovered Merpeople in an old book that my grandmother owned.” She sighed wistfully. “I spent hours upon hours a day reading about them.” She laid her head on her arm, casting a glance at the merman. “I love the ocean. I love that it’s still a mystery to us humans. We may never know what truly lay beyond its depths.”_

She was beautiful. Arthur quickly found himself falling for her. He had heard stories of humans as a small child, none of them portrayed them quite like her. 

_”Arthur?”_

_Arthur yawned, the waves lapping at his body was lulling him into a light slumber. “Hm?” He cracked an eye open to look at the color haired girl as she talked._

_Name burried her feet into the sand along the shore. “What…,” her fists clenched at the material of her skirt by her knees. “What do you think happens when we die?”_

_His thick brows knitted together. “Why are you asking a silly question like that, love?”_

_She shrugged, “I…” She shook her head, “No reason.”_

_“Well,” Arthur waded is way closer to shore. “When a Merperson passed on the next life, we turn into foam…” He reached out, running his hand through some foam near the shoreline. “We become one with the ocean once more.”_

_“That sounds beautiful.”_

He spent countless days teaching her of lurks below the oceans surface.

_”So…” Name was clad in a color one piece bathing suit as she floated around the calm waters. “You can go as deep as you want?”_

_Arthur chuckled. “Yes, love.”_

_“Wow.” She grinned. “Hey Arthur?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I know it’s a weird question…” She turned her head slightly to the side to take in her friends profile next to her. “But, can I touch your gills?” Her eyes remained on his ribcage that adorned his gills._

_“Pardon?”_

_“I’ll be gentle.”_

_He held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly. “Alright.”_

_Glee danced in her color eyes as she reached over, her fingers lightly brushing over the skin. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”_

_He shuddered letting out a breathy, “No.” Name had just touched him in one of the most intimate ways possible, not that he would tell her such a thing._

Shortly after that incident _Name_ ’s daily visits with the merman became weekly… which turned monthly. Arthur continued to show up at their usual spot that overlooked her home. He quickly noticed the not only the change in her behavior but the change in her physical appearance as well. 

_” Name, love?” He eyed the woman’s attire, she was clad in a warm looking pair of pants and an oversized sweatshirt. “Is everything alright?”_

_She gave him a weak smile. “Of course.”_

_He sighed, reaching out to place a hand on her leg. Her eyes had lost their constant mirth, Name’s cheek bones have sunken in. “Dear…”_

_“I’m sick…”_

_“You get some rest.” He gave her leg a reassuring squeeze._

_She shook her head. “I’m dying Arthur.” She gave him a sad smile. “I have leukemia, it’s a deadly disease.” She leaned forward, placing her hand on his._

_‘What do you think happens when we die?’ Suddenly the force of her question months earlier hit the merman like a ton of bricks._

_“I’ve been sick since I was a small child,” she took his hand in her smaller one, wrapping their fingers together. “I was never able to go outside and play with the other children. I always daydreamed, made up fanciful tales about what I would be able to do if I wasn’t ill.”_

_“Like be a pirate?”_

_Name let out a laugh, “Like be a pirate.” She sighed, “I went into remission but I always knew it would rear it’s ugly head once more.” She brought their joined hands up to her lips, brushing them against the back of his hand. “I’m thankful I get to spend my final days with you.”_

_Arthur swallowed the lump that formed in the back of his throat. “Don’t say such foolish things,” his voice cracked. “You’ll pull through.”_

That had been the last time he had seen his beloved _Name_. It had been a whole 23 sun rises and 22 sunsets since he last laid eyes on the human girl he fell in love with.

“You are real.”

His head whipped around, his eyes met a eerily familiar pair of _color_ hues. 

“I always thought my daughter was just telling stories like she did when she was a child.” The woman took a step closer to the shore line.

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Are you _Name_ ’s mother?” His mind raced, “Where is she? Is she alright?”

The older woman covered her mouth with one hand, her other arm wrapped around her waist as a sob tore through her body. She shook her head, “ _Name_ passed away last week.” She closed her eyes, “Her final days were spent overlooking the ocean she loved so much.”

Arthur couldn’t stop his salty tears from mixing with the large body of water. He never got a chance to tell her how he felt…

“She wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Her mother had a sad smile on her face. “You made her extremely happy,” her eyes slid open, holding eye contact with the blonde. “I still can’t believe you’re real.” She shook her head, “She loved you.”

He reached up clutching his chest, he felt like he was stabbed in the heart. The most amazing person he ever had the privilege to meet was taken away from him too soon. 

“I loved her as well,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Time went on as it never stops. Days after receiving the terrible news, rumors spread among the merpeople that Arthur had become one with the ocean. Such is fate of a merperson who has fallen in love with a human that isn’t long for this world - He died of a broken heart. 

xoxoxox

;__; I knew when I got the request that this would not be a happy tale. I'm not one to write such sad things but it had to be done.  
~Yami Sango


	2. On the Dance Floor [Italy]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**Title:** On the Dance floor  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Italy/You  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None.

When I started writing this, the ending was supposed to go in a totally opposite direction with Feliciano dragging you off to have wild dirty sex but alas, it wasn't meant to happen. I just wanted a smooth talking Italy instead of the ditzy cry baby side of him, though his happy go-lucky side does shine through. :)

\------

Swiveling on the barstool you had taken residence on, you raised your glass of champagne in a toast to the newly wed couple.

You laugh as the groom, Alfred, grabs the microphone his best man is using to give a speech. He knocks over his chair in a scramble to jump on the table (much to the horror of his bride), “Time to partaaay dude and dudettes!,” his loud voice rings through the banquet hall, he snaps his fingers in the direction of the DJ who starts up the music.

You shake your head, watching in amusement as his wife tries to coax him down from the table. You smirk from behind your glass. Poor girl is going to have her hands full with him. You recall the obnoxiously long year that you dated Alfred, by the end you were at your wits end. On multiple occasions you even remember wanting to pull your own hair out. In your eyes Alfred made a much better friend then lover (his new wife seemed pretty on the ball with keeping him reined in for the most part). 

“Mi scusi.”

You look up, nearly dropping your glass in the process. Standing before you is inarguably the most handsome man known to existence; Adonis himself. Your knees would have buckled at his smooth Italian accent should you have been standing. 

After a long moment of shameless staring, you found your voice. “Can I help you?” You mentally pat yourself on the back for not becoming a stuttering fool in this gorgeous mans presence. 

He grins, a simple act that practically has you swooning at his feet. He extends a hand in your direction. “Can I have this dance?”

Without thinking you quickly down your practically full glass of champagne, your nose twitching at the tickling sensation caused by the bubbles. ‘How lady like…,’ you inwardly groan as you ungracefully place the now empty glass on the bar counter. “Sounds fun.”

He chuckles as you place your hand in his own. He pulls you on to the small dance floor which is slowly filling up with happy couples.

Placing one hand on your shoulder, your free hand seeks out his as you feel his right arm slide around your waist. “ _First Name_ _Last Name_ ,” you introduce yourself as your body is pulled flush against his.

“Feliciano Vargas.”

Feliciano Vargas? You know you’ve heard that name before but you can’t quite place it… you wrack your brain for answers before it hits you. “Oh!” You want to smack yourself in the forehead. “You were Alfred’s host brother when he went abroad, right?”

 

“Sì!” He smiles brightly as he dipped you before drawing you against him once more. 

A giggle escaped your lips. You were feeling extremely giddy, whether it was from the champagne you had consumed earlier or the intoxicating scent of the cologne worn by the man who was quite literally sweeping you off your feet, you couldn’t be sure. 

“Why is a beautiful Signora like yourself alone today?”

“Well,” you sighed, a small frown replaced your smile. “My date decided to ditch me the moment we got here.” You glanced off to the side where he was chatting up a pretty young woman.

Feliciano lifted your hand he was holding to his lips, brushing them against the knuckles to once again catch your attention. “If you would allow me,” his hold on your waist tightened ever so slightly, “I would be honored to be your date for the rest of the evening.”

You felt the back of your neck tingle, there was no doubt in the back of your mind that your face was starting to flush. “I would love that.”

“Buono!” His dazzling smile was back full force. “Let us have a drink to celebrate!” 

The corners of your lips tugged upwards as you followed him to the bar with your hand securely wrapped in his, “Sounds like a plan.” You made a mental note to thank Alfred later for inviting the dashing Italian man.

\------

:3  
~Yami Sango


End file.
